


Satrapness

by Keenir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, C'mon Sif seriously?, Gen, PWP, their timing - look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's being sent down to rule Jounheim next...so who do they send with him?   A volunteer.</p><p>And why does she volunteer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satrapness

"Now," Odin declared. "Who will join my son?"

A hush fell upon the crowd. Odin had just declared Loki to be the next lord of Jotunheim, taking over whenever Laufey finally died... And for all the honor there was in a daughter volunteering to marry into the royal family, this was a whole other kettle of fish - send your flesh and blood to be a satrap's wife in such a hostile place? An entire world full of Jotunns, whose soldiers ran around nigh naked, and their own king emulated such foolishness. Nobody dared say an outright no to Odin, and none dared take a step back...but neither did anyone agree or step forward.

"I will," someone said.

Every head in the room turned to see who had spoken.

It was Sif.

**~~~**

Compared to all that, the journey to Jotunheim was anticlimactic. Loki was certain he was seeing things - Heimdall did not ever roll his eyes, after all. Laufey was unflinchingly polite, though he did make sure they noticed that they were housed in a residence on _the opposite side_ of Laufey's palace from where the Bifrost opened to.

The good news was that Loki and Sif did not have to look out their door at the rubble and bodies and devastation left over from the last War between their Worlds. The bad news was already evident.

After a full day in their new _waiting_ residence, Loki could not bide his tongue any longer, and he just had to ask. So he asked her during the meal - some manner of fish that had been shot from the sky - "Why?" Loki asked.

"Because," Sif said, chewing and chewing and chewing and suspecting Volstagg would enjoy the flavor more than she did.

"Now tell me, truth now, why did you volunteer?" Loki asked.

Sif looked at him.

Realizing what he had asked of her, and knowing his own reputation, he rephrased: "Please tell me, milady, why you volunteered to come here with me." _Was it for my protection? Laufey seems more amused than anything else, at the idea that Odin thought_ me _a suitable successor._

She didn't reply, just kept looking at him.

Feeling a little strange how he was being looked at, "You swore to defend Asgard," Loki reminded her. "I was there when you made your oath. Asgard, not the royal family.

She continued to look at him.

"You may speak, you know."

"I..." Sif said, feeling uncomfortable having to say it. _Though I cannot exactly demonstrate it either. At least, not yet, I think._

Loki waited attentively.

"I like you," Sif said.

As much confused as stunned, "And you waited until we had been sent to a frozen wasteland to tell me this?" Loki asked.


End file.
